Paige Guthrie (Earth-7642)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brandon Choi; Arthur Adams | First = Gen¹³/Generation X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Paige Guthrie seemingly had a similar history as her Earth-616 counterpart. He was a students of Massachusetts Academy and a member of Generation X under the alias Husk. Generation Gap Cerebro detected a mutant energy signature and identified him as a teleporter. Banshee recognized the ability as being that of Jamie Moore and the team headed to Quantico. They encountered Gen¹³ and mistook them for Moore's captors. Meanwhile, Emplate appeared, kidnapped Gen¹³ ally Qeelocke, and agreed to a partnership with Moore's true captors, the Freaks. They teleported away, but Grunge and Husk were able to jump into their portal. The two attempted to attack the criminals, only to be swiftly incapacitated by Nymph. Meanwhile, Gen¹³, Generation X, and Jamie Moore came to a truce and teleported to the Freaks base. They were able force Emplate back to his domain, but were hypnotized by Trance. Luckily, Anna being a robot couldn't be compromised and she and the Freaks agreed to a tie and left. With everyone safe, the heroes went their separate ways. Harvest of Evil! Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' students were invited by Mr. Pretorious for a holiday at his La Casa Del Sol. Generation X quickly discovered the resort had a negative reputation in the nearby town and spotted a human-animal hybrid climbing the castle, but mistook it for an illusion caused by a lightning storm. The following morning, they were reunited with Gen¹³, who were also invited. Paige and Jono Starsmore when with Caitlin Fairchild and Sarah Rainmaker into town to explore. When they returned, Skin informed them that Pretorious was behind the hybrids and had kidnapped Freefall and Synch. They suited up and regrouped with the others and broke into Pretorious' labonly to be knocked out by knockout gas. When they awoke, he gave them truth serum and they gave him the location of Burnout, who had gone into town. He left with his hybrids to hunt Lane and left his prisoners under the watch of Nook and Cranny. Synch used his powers to drain the dizziness from Freefall, who used her powers to levitate their cage and knocked out Pretprious' assistants. Generation X and Gen¹³ came to Burnout's rescue, freed the hybrids, and arrested Pretprious. After explaining what happened to their professors, Generation X spend the rest of their holiday with Gen¹³'s in their hometown, La Jolla. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Paige Guthrie of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Guthrie Family Category:Xavier Institute Student